A vampires kiss
by demonfox2341
Summary: "Naruto stay away"Sasuke fell onto the floor. "No best friend or not I will help you"Naruto got close to him. "Stay away"Sasuke's eyes were now red and only Naruto knew one thing to say. "Vampire!"
1. Kiss kiss fall in love

Naruto and Sasuke had been friends for happens when this friend ship becomes internal.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the park.  
"Hey Naruto its getting dark don't you wanna go home"Sasuke body got warm and he felt changes.  
"Naw its okay"Naruto smiled at couldn't help but to think Naruto was so cute.  
"I wanna stay with my best buddy"Naruto hugged 's neck was close to his face.  
Sasuke felt them come out his fangs.

"Naruto stay away"Sasuke fell onto the floor.  
"No best friend or not I will help you"Naruto got close to him.  
"Stay away"Sasuke's eyes were now red and only knew one thing to say.  
"Vampire!"He fell onto the floor.  
"Naruto help me"Sasuke's voice sounded in pain.  
Naruto was in complete shock he didn't know what to do.  
"So this is why you never play when its sunny"Naruto got up and picked him up.  
"Naruto get away from me I'm a monster"Sasuke felt like he ruined there friend ship.  
"To me your not a monster your my friend"Naruto hugged him close.

The smell of Naruto's blood entered his smell it was delicious he couldn't take it he wanted a taste.

"Sasuke why didn't you tell me"Naruto felt something pinch his skin.  
He knew what was happening.  
"Its so warm"Sasuke then pushed him back.  
"I'm sorry Naruto"Sasuke whipped the blood of his fangs.  
"For what"Naruto didn't care Sasuke bit him.

"We cant be friends any more"Sasuke got up.  
"Sasuke please don't leave me"Naruto cried.  
"So cute"Sasuke ran to him.  
"Sasuke don't leave me with out you I feel worthless"He hugged Sasuke.  
"Your not worthless"Sasuke scratched his head.  
"I can't even get Sakura to like me"He whipped the tears off.  
"But you did get one vampires heart"Sasuke blushed.  
"Sasuke"Naruto's eyes filled with love looked into his glowing eyes of a demon.  
Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.  
"Sasuke don't ever leave me"Naruto hugged him.  
Sasuke's eyes filled with tears being around this boy would be a problem.  
"Naruto I'll hurt you"Sasuke pushed him away.  
"The only way you can hurt me is by leaving me"Naruto cried once more.  
Sasuke couldn't take it he pushed Naruto to a tree.  
Naruto blushed his fangs were so cold but yet warm.  
"I'm I really that good"Naruto hugged him.  
"Naruto"Sasuke pushed him he had fainted in his arms.  
"So cute but yet so clueless"Sasuke placed on last kiss upon Naruto's lips.

"Sorry to hurt you like this but bye"He placed Naruto on a tree trunk.  
Sasuke walked into the dark path only thing you could see were his glowing red eyes.

"Sasuke"Naruto talked in his sleep.

Okay my first Sasunaru did you like it review and I guess ill make it longer.


	2. Hes dreamy

Sorry about the age Naruto is 14 and so is Sasuke(154 as a vampire).

Naruto felt a slight breeze walk upon moved around not wanting to wake up.  
"Sasuke"He talked in his sleep.  
"Sasuke!"He woke up and yelled screaming it was already day time but it was foggy.  
Naruto looked around maybe all of this was just a dream nothing to worry about.  
He touched his neck it was fulled with blood and two hole scars on the knew this was no dream.  
"Sasuke sasuke"Naruto ran all over the place.

Naruto starred to feel sick and dizzy his eyes were losing vision.  
"Sasuke"He fainted on the floor.

Sai and Gaara ran through the woods minding there own business.  
(Sai and Gaara were 17 well that's how old they looked but they were really 234)

"Hey Sai whats that"Gaara stopped and saw poor Naruto on the floor.  
"Probably a vampires left over they disgust me so much"Sai hated vampires so much.  
"So you hate your self then you are a vampire"Gaara punched him in the arm.  
"No just the type that mess around and kill for no reason we should only kill the animals "Sai walked towards the boy on the floor.  
Sai noticed the boy was still breathing but he looked pale and sick.  
"Gaara hes alive"Sai flipped over the boy he notice his neck was bleeding.  
"A vampire got him"Gaara took out something from his man purse.

"Still have that purse"Sai started to laugh.  
"Shut up its a satchel"Gaara hit him with it.  
Naruto moved around were was he and with who.  
"Hes awake"Sai moved back not trying to invade his space.  
Naruto saw these boys and there features red glowing eyes,sharp teeth,pale,and older than him and Sasuke.  
"Vampires"Naruto stood back wondering if all vampires were like Sasuke nice sweet and cute.

"Something like that her put this on your neck"Gaara threw him a towel.  
Naruto remembered his neck the bite cleaned off the blood his neck and scratched it.  
"Don't scratch"Sai took his hand.A moment of silence came upon looked into Naruto eyes and Naruto looked into his.  
"Sorry"Naruto pulled back his face was really red.  
"No its okay"Sai got up feeling so embarrassed.  
Gaara just smiled a them and walked away.  
"I'll catch up to you later"Sai smiled and yelled.  
Naruto wondered if Sai might bite him for a snack.  
"So come on I'm not going to let you die out here were do you live"Sai picked him up and threw him on his shoulders.  
"I can walk you know"Naruto tried to get off.  
"I know I just wont let you"Sai began to put his arms around Sai's enough he began to feel sleepy.  
Naruto's head rested on Sai's neck.  
"Sasuke"Naruto talked in his knew exactly who he was talking about.  
"No not him how can you think of such a monster"Sai talked to himself.  
"I love you Sasuke"Naruto kept on talking in his where did Naruto live should he wake him up no he looked so cute asleep.

"A kid kid"Sai laid him on the didn't wake bent down maybe a kiss would wake up this sleeping beauty.  
Naruto's eyes widened as Sai got close.  
"Vampire what are you doing"Naruto just looked at him thinking Sai was going to bite him.  
"Oh nothing just wondering what your name was and I was seeing if I could tell by your face"Sai lied.  
"Cool vampires can do that my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you"Naruto was still feeling weird around him.  
"Sai just Sai"He got up and helped Naruto jumped on his back.  
"What are you waiting for slave up up and away"Naruto thought his laugh was cute and a bit funny.  
"yes king"He began to run.  
"Over there"Naruto pointed at the kinda felt sad what if he never saw Naruto again.  
Naruto jumped off once they reached the home.  
"Good bye Sai have a safe trip"Naruto ran but something pulled him back before he reached the house.  
"Will I ever see you again King"He was making fun of how Naruto had called him earlier.  
"Maybe"Naruto leaned close to Sai.  
"Naruto"A voice came from the woods next the park.  
Sai knew that voice but he had to run with out a bye.  
It was Sasuke.  
"Sasuke "Naruto smiled it was Sasuke.  
"Naruto"Sasuke ran and picked him up.  
"What happen I felt that you were in danger"Sasuke put him down.  
"No me and-"Naruto noticed Sai left.  
"Who?"Sasuke didn't see anyone there.

"Come in I'll explain"Naruto pulled him in the house.  
Naruto had told looked mad thinking that vampires cant tell peoples names by getting close to didn't want to tell him that he rid on Sai's back.  
"What was there name"Sasuke looked really mad.  
"Sai and i don't know the other but he had red hair"Naruto blushed when he said Sai.

"I have to sleep now Sasuke"Naruto got up.  
"Okay bye"He tried to kiss him but Naruto blushed and pulled back.  
"Sorry"He ran up the just walked mad out why didn't he let him kiss him.

Naruto laid on his bed.  
"Sai"Smiling he pulled up his covers to his neck.  
Naruto knew that Sai was lying about the name crap but what could he do he was so cute.  
Naruto giggled and looked into the ceiling.  
"Sai"She fell asleep.

Naruto spent all night thinking of Sai  
Sasuke who?Review please


	3. 5 vampires one human

I noticed that I put she on the last story in one of the lines my bad just since I write more about girls and guys I got .

Gaara:Where do I come out in the story  
Deidara:You! me and Sasori have not even been mentioned  
Sai:See you just killed the story  
Sasori:Fuck you Sai(crossed his arms)  
Sakura:Are any girls even gonna come out?  
Sasuke:Who needs them  
Sakura hit Sasuke in the head.  
Naruto:Enjoy the story and review

Naruto yawned coming of his old fragile bed.  
"Another day another vampire"He giggled hoping that today he would see Sai.  
Picking up all the dirty things around the house waiting for Sasuke's visit.  
A hard knock was herd on the door he rushed thinking it was Sasuke.  
"Welcome Sas-"He noticed 2 ill looking teens.

They looked like they were going to die any second now.  
"O my god are you okay"He saw the boy with red hair coughing up blood.  
"No help us"He fainted on the other boy with blond hair(guess what 2 boys have blond and red hair and hang out together).  
"Come in"Naruto took Sasori from Deidara.  
Deidara thanked the boy and walked in his had bad burns on his skin.  
"I'm Deidara and that is Sasori"He smiled.  
"Naruto"he placed Sasori on the couch.  
Naruto sat them both of them down on the couch.  
Naruto ran to the bathroom to get some towels and water.  
"Everything is going to be okay"Deidara touched Sasori's skin and smiled.  
"I got water but no towels take this"Naruto took of his shirt(fan girl:ah! so hot).  
Naruto dipped his shirt in water and cleaned Deidara's cuts and burns.  
It stung his skin Sasori woke up and noticed the boy with out shirt.  
"Were am I"He rubbed his eyes Naruto smiled at him.  
"My house you fainted so I let you guys in"He cleaned Sasori's mouth with the shirt.  
"Thanks"Sasori didn't really know what to do he turned off the lights.  
"Your skin has been burned by something and anything bright will affect it"He herd another knock but then a slam.  
"Naruto"Sasuke ran and Deidara got up and hissed.  
Naruto looked at them ,Vampires!

"Naruto get away from those things"Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor.  
Blood dripped from Naruto's hand.  
"Ow that hurt"He noticed the face on the 3 vampires faces.  
"Sasuke"Naruto just looked into his eyes.  
Sasuke couldn't hold it his blood was like a drug to him.  
"Naruto get back"2 boys came out of his window.  
"Sai and you"He looked at their faces too.5 vampires and one bleeding human.  
"Blood"Gaara ran to him and pushed all the vampires placed his shirt over Naruto's hand keeping them from smelling that smell.  
Gaara was use to all the blood so this was a snap.(shirtless Gaara ah).

Naruto pushed Gaara and ran out the house.

"Why me why me"He yelled and ran.  
Running across trees,ponds,and people.

"See smooth you guys"Gaara got up from the floor.  
"Every thing was good until Sai came along"Sasuke yelled.  
"Me you're the one who exposed yourself"Sai defended himself.  
"Me and Deidara just got here"Sasori sat down on the couch putting his legs on the table.  
"What are you dumb fags doing here anyway"Sasuke dropped Sasori off the couch.  
"Having a good time with that blond boy"Deidara laughed.  
Sasuke punched him right on the face.  
"If you filthy vampires if you ever touch him I'll kill you"Sasuke broke the table with one punch.  
"Is he even yours"Sai sat on the window.  
"No but-"He stuttered.  
"Exactly I just came over here to take Naruto out on a date"Sai blushed.  
"What!"Sasuke ran to him with anger.  
"Not before I do"Sasori yelled.  
"No me"Deidara charged.

Every one swung punches but missed something had stopped them.  
"Did you forget that Naruto is a human we cant have any type of relationships with them"Gaara calmed them all down.  
"That can be changed"Deidara's fangs got bigger hes eyes glowed Sasuke actually thought it was a good idea.  
"What the hell are you planing to take his life away for your selfish reason"Sai yelled at all of them well not Gaara because he wasn't interested in him.

"Hes right"Sasuke felt like a total jerk for thinking what he did.  
"Just stay away from him"Sasuke wanted Naruto to himself.  
"I cant promise anything"Sai and Gaara jumped out the window.  
"Fuck"Sasuke walked out and slammed the door.  
"What about us"Sasori and Deidara sat down.  
"Guess I have to get comfortable"Sasori took of his shirt and shoes.  
"What the hell Sasori this isn't your house"Deidara threw him the shirt.  
"It will be once I marry Naruto"He laughed.

Naruto finally came home and saw Deidara making food.  
"Its the least I can do since you saved us"He served 3 plates.  
"Thanks"Naruto hadn't ate a descant meal in a long time he sat down.  
"Ramen noodles Deidara style"Naruto laughed.  
"He sweet thing came back just kidding thanks for the help"Sasori sat next to him.  
"Welcome"Naruto felt so uncomfortable.

"We want to say sorry for earlier"Deidara sat said sorry but he had his face full of Ramen.  
"Its okay I guess"He eat a some got a some next to his lip.  
"Naruto"Deidara pointed at the noodle.  
"Oh shit"Naruto tried to take it off.  
"Got it"Sasori licked it off Deidara stepped on Sasori's foot.  
Naruto blushed.

They got threw dinner in one piece.  
"Naruto mind if we crash here for tonight"Deidara asked him.  
"No not at all"The opposite was in his mind,but Naruto is never mean.

Naruto walked to the rest room he had to get ready for bed.  
Sasori snook out from Deidara's sight and found Naruto.  
"Sasori what are-"He pushed Naruto against the wall.  
"Sasori"He felt sharp edges enter his skin. His face grew come when they bit him it felt okay.

"Sasori"he felt his blood come out of him he rapped his arms around Sasori.  
"Its okay"Tears fell from his eyes.

Sasori stopped Naruto was no longer conscious he placed Naruto on the bed and laid next to him.  
"Whats with you Naruto that every vampire wants your blood or your love"He hugged him and fell asleep.  
Deidara smiled and closed the door hes never seen Sasori with a goofy smile on his face.

don't complain about all those vampires with out shirt you know you want that review and Sasuke will take his off next.


	4. Sasuke who?

Naruto woke up and noticed Sasori in the side.  
"Wake up sleepy its not sunny so I guess you'll be on your way"He pushed him side to side.  
"Mommy the sun is shiny it burns"He hugged Naruto.  
"Mommy says to get up"Naruto hit him with a pillow hold his neck.  
"Naruto oh shit"He fell off the bed.  
"No duh hey why didn't I turn into a vampire"Naruto remembered getting bitten in the night.  
"Cause I'm not a full vampire I was bitten when I was 17 so yeah the only ones who can do that are the rest I'm useless"He stayed on the floor.  
"Then how old are you"Naruto sat on Sasori's stomach.  
"You would freak so my mouth is closed"he sealed his mouth together.  
"How bout I open it"Naruto leaned close to his door opened.  
"Sorry to intrude"Deidara laughed.  
Naruto's face turned all red.

"Its okay"Naruto got up and hid from them.  
"Thanks Deidara"Sasori got up from the floor.  
"You heard Sasuke we shouldn't mess with him epically you"Deidara sounded like if he was trying to make a point.  
"There you go making me feel like if I was weak"Sasori ran out of the room.  
"Sasori no"He ran after him.  
"I thought you were different Deidara"He ran down the stairs.  
"Wow whats going on"Naruto held onto Sasori.  
"I told you they saw me as a weak person"Sasori tried to push off.  
"Deidara Sasori may not be as strong as you but at least hes not a dick hole bitch get out of my house now"Naruto yelled at him.  
"Sasori knows hes weak I have no idea why he acts strong he cant even take human blood"Deidara cut him.  
"Deidara that hurt"Naruto had blood dripping from his lip.  
"Go Sasori attack kill him"Deidara walked out of the house.

"Its true Naruto I cant take it I wanna bite you so badly"Sasori's eyes glowed.  
"Go ahead"Naruto pulled down his hugged pierced his fangs on his neck.  
"Sasori"He blushed and hugged him back.  
"I'm so sorry Naruto"Sasori let go.  
"Don't"  
"You got some on your lip"He kissed his lip.

Sasuke walked by and smelled Naruto's blood.  
"Naruto"He ran in breaking in the door.  
He was shocked Naruto and Sasori were kissing right on the mouth.  
"Naruto?"He stood there but its like he never even seen Sasuke there.  
Naruto hugged Sasori and smiled.  
"You may be worthless to them but to me you mean a lot"He whispered.

Sasuke just ran out the house like if nothing happened.  
"Stupid Naruto just gos and tells me that he loved me and breaks my heart"He began to cry.  
"Stupid Naruto so cute stupid cuteness"He kicked a rock hard and hurt his foot.

Naruto made breakfast for them.  
"You can stay here if you want Sasori I feel lonely now"Naruto ate an apple.  
"I guess if that wont be a bother"He smiled.  
"Not at all just like when we met you were alone in the street without no one"  
"That wasn't me"  
"What yes it was and when we had our first kiss at the park and told me you were a vampire"  
"That was Sasuke?"  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah your best friend that's him not me"  
"Yes it is don't forget it was you Sasori".

Sasori remembered something in the night.  
Deidara had came in and blew something into Naruto's face and said Sasuke.  
"Do you even remember Sasuke?"He yelled.  
"Sasori your scaring me I don't know a Sasuke"Sasori got up and got Naruto by the hand.  
"Come on"  
"Where are we going"  
"A friends house"Sasuke's house.

Sasori walked holding Naruto's hand.  
He noticed Sasuke crying in the corner of a tree.  
"Sasuke here this isn't the real Naruto help me"He tossed Naruto right into Sasuke's arms.  
"He doesn't remember you at all"Sasori plead for help.  
"Naruto its me Sasuke"Sasuke shook him.  
"Sasori I wanna go home"Naruto cried.  
"Naruto remember"Sasuke began to yell.  
"What a pity I guess my drug worked"Deidara stood on a tree.  
"You did this"Sasori threw a rock.  
"Maybe I can't let Sasuke get everything and so I tried to store different memories in there but you were next to him"Deidara spit.  
"So she remembers me as Sasuke"Sasori yelled.  
"Yup have fun trying to bring him back"Deidara ran.  
"Naruto come on you don't like me you like him"Sasori pointed at Sasuke.  
"I love you"He hugged him.  
"No you don't whats my name"  
"Sasori"  
"Were did we meet"  
"The streets"  
"Wrong that's Sasuke"Sasuke pushed Naruto close  
and kissed him.  
"Sasuke I remember your a vampire and that's it"Naruto's mind was a blur.  
"Remember"Sasuke hugged him.

Okay review...


End file.
